Break you open
by AliceDelaRosas
Summary: Will be edited! Confliction, adventure, friendship, love, and betrayal. These are what Rose felt when she was forced to join G.U.N when she was only seven. Ten years have pass and soon her brutal training will finally be put to the test. Target: Project Shadow. Mission: Assassinate Shadow the Hedgehog.


Break You Open

Summary: Confliction, adventure, friendship, love, and betrayal. These are what Rose felt when she was forced to join G.U.N when she was only seven. Ten years have pass and soon her brutal training will finally be put to the test. Target: Project Shadow. Mission: Assassinate Shadow the Hedgehog.

A/N: Hello, hello, hello~! 33 Another story from me~! It's annoying, I know, but what can we do when the plot bunnies invade? (Damn plot bunnies…) Anyway, this involves my, again OC, Rose Altea. Fate is such a cruel mistress; they say. When she met Shadow when she was seven, then an accident happened several months later on her school play lead her to unable to dance again because of weak bones, and then got 'persuaded' by G.U.N. to join. ..It bites ass. But whatever! The story takes place after episode 10 in Sonic X. Hope you enjoy~.

Chapter 1: The Roses' thorns

A top on one of the highest buildings of the city, a crouching figure with chestnut brown hair, obscured by the night light and making it darker. A thin female wearing in all black with silver-blue highlights on her sides, stared at the city she used to live in. now she was back, and with a mission she could NOT avoid, even if her life depended on it. The strong wind continued to pass as her hair swayed from the winds atop the building. Sighing, she finally stood and walked away from the buildings edge and went to the standard and one of a kind cycle that G.U.N gave her.

Straddling on her cycle's seat the sudden flashback of what happened that day, came to her.

_xX0Xx_

"_From this day onwards. You are now a member of G.U.N. And are under strict jurisdiction to follow orders whether you like it or not.", said a deep voice that was full of malice and command that she was totally fooled by their offer. The seven year old Rose gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. After that accident in their school play of Swan lake, she has been hospitalized for two months now. With both of her legs in casts._

_Rose shot the man a glare. "And why would I want to do what you want me to? Why would I join this-this G.U.N, stuff! Where are my parents?", she shouted. Demanded, to know the answer._

_The man in front of her smiled cruelly. "Don't worry. They are safe. G.U.N security made sure that they are very…comfortable on where they are now."_

_Rose shot out of the bed despite her legs throbbing. "W-What did you do to them? Where are they?" And with the sudden snap of the man's fingers, three men in black suits wearing dark sunglasses came in from her door and restrained her._

"_I assure you." Said the man. "They are as safe can be. Lest you do everything I say, and no harm will come to them."_

_By now Rose constantly struggled from the three men in black suits. Crying like the child she was, and nothing she can do. A child is still a child. "W-What do you want? What did we ever do?"_

"_Oh, my. You have seriously no idea?", the one in charge paused and opened a large envelop and extracted a manila folder from within it's contents. The man opened the file and showed Rose the picture. The girls eyes widened._

"_T-That is…Where did you get this picture? How do you know him? And when did you started on-!" Rose was abruptly silence when one of the suited men pushed her back down on her hospital bed._

"_Enough questions. All you have to know is that this creature is very dangerous and powerful. And he could easily destroy a whole city if he wanted to!", by now the man in the dark brown suit closed the folder. "And since you've already encountered him, you will be the to capture him. And with eventual luck, destroy the creature."_

"_No!" Rose struggled more within her captors grip. "No! I won't! He's my friend! I won't-will never do that to him!"_

"_And that's exactly why he will not have any suspicions what so ever if he met you again!" a sudden defining slap echoed within the hospital room. Rose immediately halted in resisting. The man cleared his throat and continued. "Everything could have been avoided if you have never saved him from drowning in the first place." As he once again snapped his fingers, and on command the three men in suits stepped away from Rose. The seven years old only lay there, unmoving with tears running down from her eyes, streaming down her bruised face._

_As the four men moved to leave her be. The man in the dark brown suit said on last thing. "We will retrieve you once you are healed. A deal is still a deal, Rose Altea. You will have you life back when this is over." And with that he left. The doctors and nurses that were held back by his security, immediately tended her new wounds and checked her vitals._

_xX0Xx_

the seventeen year old Rose slammed her fist on her thigh. New tears of hate, distraught, and helplessness, fell. Composing herself, the assassin wiped away her tears before starting on her cycles ignition. The familiar sound of the cycle gliding off the roofs floor and the unfolding of the side wings opened. Rose typed in the coordinates on the machines GPS system before taking off. Leaving a sudden sonic boom in it's wake. A series of phases needed to be completed first.

As she took off in the air, she gave a silent prayer, like many times before. "Please forgive me for doing this, Shadow. I'm sorry."

A/N: And~done! R&R, and tell me what you think! See you again in the nest chapter~! And as Cheese says;

Chao~! ^^ 3 


End file.
